


One Christmas That I Won’t Forget:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, General, Gunplay, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Grace, & Charlie surprises Danny with the best Christmas, after he was shot, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	One Christmas That I Won’t Forget:

_*Summary: Steve, Grace, & Charlie surprises Danny with the best Christmas, after he was shot, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*_

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was making some breakfast for his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams on Christmas, with their kids, Grace Williams, & Charles “Charlie” Edwards-Williams, so they can surprise him. They were looking forward to it, & spend time with him.

 

“Danno is gonna love this, Right ?”, Charlie asked with a smile, & the hunky brunette reassured him with his own smile, “Of Course, He will”, & Grace said, “It’s his favorite”, & that will make the little boy happy. They continued on making breakfast.

 

The Blond woke up, & smiled, as his little family exclaimed, “Merry Christmas, Danno !”, They waited for him to wake up, & they set up the tray. “Thank you”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as they gathered around him.

 

As Grace, & Charlie were eating breakfast, Steve carefully cuddled Danny to him, & kissed him. “This is one Christmas that I will never forget”, Danny said, as he kissed him back, & they enjoyed their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
